Oh daddy!
by Sparkleklainebutts
Summary: Warnings: Barebacking, BP!Kurt, daddy kink Summary: Kurt interrups Blaine's job at the office. (shameless smut with fluffy ending)


"Daddy?" Kurt asked standing outside of Blaine's home office. He wasn't supposed to go in without Blaine's permission, but he was bored and he hoped that he could turn Blaine on and maybe Blaine would tease his pussy. "Daddy can I come in?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Yes baby, you can come in." Blaine said. Blaine said, licking his lips. He had missed Kurt's sweet pussy.

"Daddy, I'm bored." Kurt whined. "Will you play with my pussy?"

Blaine bit his lip. "Yes baby, come over here." he said, tapping his lap.

"Will you tickle it and lick it too?"

"Yes baby, anything you want." Blaine said

"Feathers too? I know you have the goose feather duster in here."

"Kurt, kiss me already." Blaine said, pulling Kurt down on his lap, and kissing him forcefully. He was already half hard in his pants.

Kurt moaned into the kiss and his pussy clenched.

Blaine took Kurt's pants of quicky, and started touching Kurt's pussy gently. "Oh you're already so wet babe."

Kurt moaned. "Daddy, tickle my clit."

"Fuck Kurt." Blaine said, tickling Kurt's clit. "Stay like that, I wanna lick you." He got on his knees and separated Kurt's legs, kissing his inner thighs.

Kurt was giggling and trembling a little. "Tickles when you lick me daddy."

"You know you like it baby." He said, licking Kurt's wet folds. "Is that good babe?

Kurt moaned and trembled as he giggled. "Daddy, the tongue wiggling tickles worse!" He laughed and arched his hips.

"Does it tickle in a good way?" Blaine smirked, licking faster, and sucking on Kurt's clit.

Kurt laughed. "Y-Yes!" He giggled as he was licked faster. He loved Daddy torturing and tickling him. It was his favorite thing.

"You've been such a bad little boy Kurt, I better punish you like this." Blaine said, putting two fingers into Kurt's hole. He was really hard himself. "Fuck.." he

Kurt trembled violently as he came crying out.

Blaine licked him clean. "You liked that baby? Was it good for you?" He asked, leaning up to kiss Kurt.

"Mm, daddy, so good."

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt so he could taste himself. "Daddy loves you"

Kurt moaned at the flavor of himself. "Oh, I love you too daddy."

"Can you help daddy?" Blaine asked, pointing to his crouch

"Does Daddy want to fuck me?"

"So bad, baby is it okay with you?" Blaine asked, undoing his pants button.

Kurt nodded frantically. "Please daddy?"

Blaine took his pants and underwear off quickly and touched Kurt's cunt again. "Fuck you're already wet again baby. Are you ready for me?"

Kurt blushed brightly at how quickly he was wet but he nodded again. "Yes Daddy."

Blaine lifted Kurt up against the wall and entered Kurt and moaned out. "You're so tight and wet babe, I love it!" He moaned, and started moving

Kurt moaned loudly. "Oh fuck baby. It feels so good!"

"Oh Kurt I love you so much, oh god!" Blaine moaned, fucking Kurt harder up against the wall.

Kurt moaned loudly. "I love you to!"

"Fuckfuckfuck!" He screamed, slamming into Kurt. "I'm so close Kurt!"

Kurt moaned loudly. "God! Come on baby. Cum for me."

Blaine came hard inside Kurt's cunt. Moaning Kurt's name, and dropping them both to the ground slowly. "Fuck Kurt.. that was amazing."

Kurt moaned as he felt Blaine cum inside of him. He started furiously rubbing his own clit. Blaine started licking Kurt's clit when he saw Kurt wasn't done yet. "Cum Kurt, cum for me."

Kurt moaned before he cried out Blaine's name and came himself.

"Kurt, you're so amazing." Blaine said, licking Kurt dry again.

Kurt was panting. "Th-thank you baby, so are you."

Blaine quickly got dressed again. "Kurt, you're so amazing, and i'm so happy to be with you.. I wanna ask you something."

"What is it?" Kurt asked as he got dressed again."

"K-Kurt." Blaine said nervously, finding a small box in his pants, and showing it to Kurt. "Will you do me the honor of being my husband?"

Kurt's jaw dropped and he gasped putting a hand over his mouth as he felt tears flooding his eyes. "Yes. Yes! YES!"

"Oh Kurt, you don't know how happy that makes me!" Blaine said, putting the ring on Kurt's finger, and kissing him.

Kurt kissed him back happily. "I love you so much Blaine!"

"I love you too baby, so much." He smiled, hugging Kurt close. "We're really getting married."

"Yes we are." He smiled.

"How do you wanna celebrate?" Blaine asked, kissing Kurt gently

"Dinner, telling our parents, a movie, and then some more sex when we get home?" He smiled

"That sounds perfect babe." Blaine said, kissing Kurt passionally. "I'm so happy."

Kurt smiled. "Me too honey, me too."

.


End file.
